dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Razor Charlie (TV Series)
This article is about the character from the TV series, you may be looking for the film series character of the same name - Razor Charlie Razor Charlie was a character who first appeared in the sixth episode of the first season. He was a bartender at the Titty Twister and a culebra. After the carnage and frenzy is partially over, he turns into his culebra form and is killed by the Geckos. History There is nothing known about his early history. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series Season One He is present at the bar and spots the Geckos and Fullers come in the bar. After seeing Naricos and Seth talking, he calls Carlos to inform of the situation. Carlos gives the knife to Charlie and in turn, gives the knife back to Richie. He watches as Santanico dances and after the massacre, he comes back in his culebra form. He ends up getting impaled by the Geckos with chairs in the front and back. Physical Appearance Charlie was a tall man with an medium, athletic build. He wore a sleeveless black shirt and black pants. He had a tattoo on his left shoulder and had long, dark black hair and brown eyes. In his culebra form, he looked similar to a bat with paler skin, while still wearing his clothes. He also had sharp appendages for arms. Personality He is calm and is serious, but has a somewhat personality. After turning into his culebra form, he becomes ruthless and won't stop until he gets his kill. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- Culebras do not age or decay and are immune to death by disease or sickness. *'Accelerated Healing'- Culebras heal from physical wounds much faster than humans. In addition, chronic illnesses, such as poor vision, are immediately corrected. For example, Richie was shot in the hand and had a large hole that caused him immense pain if too much pressure was applied to it. Upon transformation, the large wound healed rapidly and his vision was heightened, no longer requiring him to wear glasses. *'Superhuman Strength'- Charlie has more strength than a regular human. *'Shapeshifting'- Charlie can shape-shift into a reptilian form that is far stronger and more feral than their human form. It causes them to mentally degenerate into mindless animals that can be killed easier as they are not as smart in a fight and are more blood crazed, though when partially transformed, they are simply more aggressive and can speak, while other are more like hungry zombies and even hunt in hoards or packs. They either have flaked or scaly skin with sometimes hardened scales and horns. Weaknesses *'Sunlight'- Culebras are vulnerable to the sunlight and will die of exposure to it. *'Staked'- Culebras are vulnerable to stakes to the heart, as it will usually kill them. *'Extraction'- Charlie is vulnerable to heart extraction. *'Decapitation'- Culebras are vulnerable to decapitation, but like snakes, they have been shown to still have movement. Appearances Name *'Charlie' is a unisex name and comes from English origin. From the Old English "ceorl", which means "man". It's also a diminutive form of Charles.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/charlie Gallery Razor CharlieTV.png References See also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased